disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton
Clayton is the main villain in the Disney film "Tarzan". He is voiced by Brian Blessed. Suave and duplicitous, Clayton is a swaggering big game hunter and adventurer. He's bigger than life and boisterous, but there's a hidden meaning in his words; he is not at all what he appears to be. Clayton thrives on being in control of a situation and really feels at home in the wilderness. A total egomaniac, he has enjoyed a lifelong romance - with himself. (He adores himself.) He's a tremendous foe, physically intimidating and clever, and comfortable in the jungle environs. There is no direct model for Clayton in the Tarzan series of books by Edgar Rice Burroughs on which the movie is based. In the novels, Clayton is the surname of Tarzan's family, his own true name being John Clayton. The movie's Clayton appears to combine elements of Tarzan's cousin William Cecil Clayton, a rival for the love of Jane Porter in the first two novels, and Nikolas Rokoff, the series' first true villain, who appears in the second book, The Return of Tarzan. Neither, however, is much of a hunter. In the American version of the film's video game, he is known as Caspar. Randy Haycock, the supervising animator for Clayton said in an interview for the special edition 2 disk special edition DVD said "We tried to come up with one word to describe the character and the word we came up with was charismatic. He's really brutal, he's malicious and the part of him that’s charismatic and charming is simply there to hide his true nature, that's brutal and malicious". He ranked #24 in the top 30 disney villains (One better than Madame Mim but one under Pete.) Film In the film, Mr. Clayton, a veteran, serves as guide for Jane and her father Professor Porter on an expedition to Africa in search for gorillas, but his secret agenda is to use the trip as a means to hunt gorillas to sell on the black market. The character is arrogant and totally convinced in his own abilities and his invulnerability; Blessed said on him "Clayton's life is all about romance, a life long romance with himself. Clayton's an absolute, total egomaniac". With the introduction of Tarzan to the expedition, Clayton makes several attempts, all unsuccessful, to get the location of the gorillas from Tarzan. With both his and his employers' goals thwarted, Clayton prepares to leave Africa with Jane and the professor. Manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, he convinces the ape man they will stay if he takes them to the gorillas, which he does. Kerchak, the head gorilla, is angered by the trespass and attacks Clayton for brandishing a gun against the band. Luckily for Clayton, Tarzan manages to calm down the frenzied ape. Disowned by Kerchak, he agrees to return to England with Jane and the professor, only to be surprised and imprisoned with them when they board the ship by Clayton. Now that the villain no longer needs them he wants them all out of the way so that he and his cronies can capture the gorillas. The heroes manage to escape and free the gorillas. Clayton confronts Tarzan and takes the battle to the treetops.Were Tarzan causes Clayton to drop his rifle Tarzan the takes the rifle and points it at Clayton,Clayton mocks Tarzan by telling him to "be a man" and shoot him, intead Tarzan smashes the rifle Clayton flies ito rage and draws his machete,Tarzan jumps into a mass of vines to escape then Tarzan tangles Clayton in the vines, Clayton, in a blind fury, cuts his way through,but he fails to notice one vine has wrapped it's self around his neck. Tarzan tries to warn him but Clayton doesn't listen and in his rage, accidentally cuts the vine he's holding onto. Clayton, with a bloodcurdling scream, falls a long distance and is hanged by the vine. Analysis Unlike Sykes and Doctor Phillium Benedict, Clayton is one of the few Disney villains whose dark nature is not evident to any character, even the viewer, until he reveals it. Whereas viewers almost immediately notice the villainous natures of characters, such as Scar and Ursula, especially after the first viewing, Clayton merely appears as a well-meaning, if paranoid and hotheaded, bodyguard and semi-assistant to the Professor, and no one, except for Kerchak (who distrusts all humans), distrusts him or notices his villainous nature until he chooses to reveal it much like Lyle T. Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Alternate Ending There was an alternate ending to the original movie where Clayton and Tarzan fight on a boat where Clayton has some gorillas in cages and is trying to make an escape along with his henchmen. In this version Clayton battles Tarzan with a machine gun and a dagger while making references to Tarzan being a savage and not a real man, which is reminiscent of the statement made in the actual ending. In this version, he dies when some barrels of oil catch fire and blow up the boat both Tarzan and Clayton are trapped on the boat but Clayton meets his end when support ropes tie up his legs and bring him down with the boat causing him to drown. This ending was dropped because it was felt that it was more appropriate to have the final fight in the jungle and allow the jungle to play a part in Clayton’s downfall (the vine around his neck). They also wanted Clayton to appear more animalistic and rely more on brute force in his battle with Tarzan. Hence he has a lot less dialog in the final version, except for his xenophobic remark, and is a lot more violent in his attacks. This alternate ending can be found on the special edition 2 disc DVD. Legend of Tarzan Clayton makes two flashback appearances in the TV series The Legend of Tarzan. In the episode Tarzan and the Gauntlet of Vengeance its revealed that he has a sister, Lady Waltham (voiced by Amanda Donohoe). She (or rather her valet, Hobson) kidnaps Jane, Tantor, Terk, and the Professor, and injects Tarzan with a fatal poison (via blowdart) and informs him that the antidote lies far away on a distant mountain named "Clayton's Peak". He, therefore, has a choice, to suffer as she had (and lose those he loves) or as Clayton had (and lose his own life). This episode also shows the scene where Clayton accidentally hangs himself. Clayton also "appears" in the episode Race Against Time, when Tarzan gets bitten by a spider that causes him to hallucinate; because of this, he mistakes Professor Porter, who is holding a bamboo cane for Clayton and his gun. Video Games Kingdom Hearts Clayton found Donald and Goofy in a bamboo thicket after they landed in the Deep Jungle. Suspicion over Clayton's activity arose when Clayton said that Donald and Goofy were "not much use for hunting gorillas", when he and Jane Porter actually came there for research. He questioned Tarzan about the gorillas' nesting grounds, secretly desiring to hunt them down. Eventually Tarzan agreed to take him to the nesting grounds, but on their way there, Clayton attempted to shoot Terk, a young gorilla and Tarzan's friend. He was stopped by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, and was forbidden by the furious Jane from approaching the gorillas. His anger and determination to hunt the gorillas lured the Heartless to him, and the darkness in his heart took him over. He kidnapped Jane and Terk and imprisoned them in the jungle. Then, he hunted out the location of the gorillas with the help of the Heartless. Just as he was about to kill them, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan arrived, finding that Clayton had nearly lost his heart. Sora and company did battle with him and his Heartless. Although he proved to be proficient at using a shotgun at long range and even close range, swinging it like a club, Clayton and his Heartless were easily defeated. Clayton, outnumbered, summoned a Heartless called the Stealth Sneak, mounting it and starting a boss battle. When Clayton was thrown from his steed, Sora defeated him. Afterward, the Stealth Sneak fell and ultimately crushed Clayton to death; the whereabouts of his body after the battle unknown, although it may have disappeared with the Heartless. Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Clayton is one of the three main Disney villains in Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, serving as a villain in the levels based on Tarzan. He first appears on the second level of the Tarzan story, The Human Camp. Just as in the movie, Clayton's evil nature is not apparent in this level and instead, he appears as simply a cranky man. The skater (either Young Tarzan, Young Jane, Young Tantor, Young Terk, or a custom skater) must first rattle several pots and pans to wake Clayton up from his nap. When he rushes out to find what's wrong, the skater and the gorillas destroy his tent. Clayton, enraged, leaves while yelling "the Queen will hear about this." Off screen, Clayton captures all of the gorillas and puts them on the boat back to England (known as Clayton's Ship in the game), showing his true colors. Clayton patrols the cargo hold of the ship to make sure the Gorillas don't escape. Kala, who somehow got free, tells you to jump on the large cage at just the right time to imprison him so Tarzan can free the Gorillas. The skater does so, and Clayton becomes trapped. Clayton is the only villain where the skater that defeats him is not necessarily the main hero. See Also *Gaston *Percival C. McLeach *Man *Amos Slade *Charles F. Muntz *Lyle T. Rourke *John Silver *Captain William Boone *Sid Phillips *Captain Hook Category:Classics Category: Kingdom Hearts Villains Category: Hunters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Tyrants Category:Males Category:Evil geniuses Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Rich Category:Most Evil Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:Deaths Category:Completely mad Category:Toon Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Strongest Villains Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Smoking Category:Defeated villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Completely mad Category:Crimes Category:Hateable Villains Category:falling villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Murderers Category:Boogeymen Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Killer Category:Opposing Forces Category:World Rulers Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Framers Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:Tragic Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Crimes Category:World Rulers Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:animal Cruelty Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:World Rulers Category:Traitors Category:Town Bullies Category:Comical Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Funny villains Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Smoking Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Intellegent villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:British Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains who fall to their deaths